


这和我们说好的不一样，Peter Quill

by Sophieeeee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Not a Happy Story, 短小且不是HE
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 发生在Infinity Wars(2018) 001之前





	这和我们说好的不一样，Peter Quill

他们再次相遇时，一切都不一样了。

-

Peter不记得Adam那只愚蠢的手杖被扔到了哪里。

当年轻人挥舞着那只细长且闪闪发光的、他在内心戏称为拐杖的长棍，像一个突然浮上水面的泡泡似地出现在Peter面前时，Peter的内心涌起一股难以被简称为“儿大不由爹”的质朴情感。Adam的双手紧握，摆出一副随时要揍人或一飞冲天的姿势，表情一如既往地严肃，掺杂了几分警惕。小心翼翼的男孩，Peter在心里想道。他管Peter——曾经的战友——叫做“Star-Lord”，郑重的样子似乎打算给他来一个右拳扣胸的敬礼。而Peter唯一想做的事情其实是吐槽他糟糕的衣品和莫名其妙的黑眼圈。Adam睡得够久了，相较而言他的起床气似乎有些莫名其妙。

他在昂首挺胸、趾高气昂且来势汹汹的Adam面前微微缩起肩膀脖子，后脑勺的汗水濡湿了衣领，像是担心刚重生不久的Adam由于技艺生疏不慎扫到自己的脑袋。身后的同伴们几乎化作实质的震惊几乎将他冲刷Adam的脚边。Adam的眼睛一如既往，在幽暗的走廊里闪着金色的光芒。Peter不再能够读懂其中的情绪。或许他从来未曾掌握这项技能。Peter Quill的未知事项列表太长了，他甚至懒得去阻止那个无形的单子每日带给自己的无力负罪感。

Adam拖着长长的披风站在他的面前，Peter无法忽视Adam的变化。他也终于意识到自己的不同。他们都穿上了与当年不同的制服。Peter心想自己的蓝色外套总比Adam过时（又或者可以美言为复古）的紧身衣来得好看。而且Adam胸口的黄色闪电状像是什么开膛破腹的指南。Peter觉得自己真的太讨厌Adam的新制服了，他们没有那两条前后飘逸的布条在魔法的波荡下无风晃动，也没有精巧的红色手套围绕着Adam修长的手指。Adam顶着寸板头踏着红色的战靴，突然Peter是如此怀念Adam堪堪盖住耳垂的头发，以至于他忽视了许多。

比如Adam突然靠近的手。

在强调一次，Peter不记得Adam的手杖去了哪里。那只愚蠢的、长长的手杖，像是童子军教管的教棍，或老奶奶买错了型号的拐杖。Adam捏着拐杖的手指现在松松垮垮地环绕着Peter握着枪柄的手。Adam或许短暂怀疑了Peter武器升级的选择，也许Peter对Adam的种种评判是一种双向的情感。Peter扣着扳机的手微微犹豫，然后违背了主人的顽固意志，放弃了用一股愤怒的飓风将这位“Warlock”送到宇宙尽头去。

现在Peter只想拉着Adam，找一家舒适的旅馆。他们将在柔软的小床上睡上一个回笼觉。这将是许多破事发生之后Peter最放松的一次睡眠。他们的手拢在对方的后背上，手指在肌肤上摁出一个小小的坑。他们的双脚交缠在一起，脚踝锁着脚踝，却故意遗忘了制造解锁的钥匙。Adam的短发扎着Peter的脖子，Peter长满胡须的下巴抵着Adam的头顶。他的胸口在Adam久违的呼吸中平稳地起伏，将空气抽入、泵出，如此计算梦乡中流淌的时间。

Adam的手在Peter的后背上画着小圈，将Peter从沉睡中缓慢拖出。Peter把Adam的披风压得皱巴巴的，黄色的内衬像是火山岩浆包裹着他们，Peter的身体在高温中缓慢融化。Adam的手指在Peter的身上施展魔法，于是Peter的衣服自动剥落，像是那种一旦触碰就会掉落的花瓣。Peter被自己的脆弱吓得打了个哆嗦。Adam的手在他的身躯上逡巡，微微蜷缩的手指仅靠着一小部分手掌肌肉触碰Peter的肌肤。于是他的存在变得若即若离，像是一个不够真实缺乏细节的幻境，一个过于小心翼翼的妄想。Peter身体的一部分在触摸下啜泣颤抖，其余则在痛苦中喘息尖叫，控诉着不公的待遇，仿佛幼儿园里渴望老师青睐的幼儿。

Adam不应该这样。Adam已经和他做过这样的事情——千百次。在他们各自的卧室里，纯洁的触碰无意间升级成碰撞和淤青；走廊里一个快速的抚慰，呻吟都压抑在口腔中入侵的舌头下；远远落在队友后面，偷一个亲吻和拥抱。Peter擅长创造机会，Adam擅长配合。但是现在他表现得如此生疏，几乎像一个兴致勃勃但缺乏经验的雏儿。大概是因为那些红通通的脸庞只在他“上一辈子”的记忆河流中制造着小小的漩涡，令他感到些微不适。Peter在神经纤维上蹿过的小小电流中难耐而无助地扭动着自己的身体。

“Star-Lord。”

Peter听到Adam低沉的声音自背光处传来。

“不，你应该叫我Peter。”

他耐心地纠正，并努力将自己塞进Adam遥远的怀抱里。Adam的手终于顺着腹部的走势钻进了他的裤子里，拉开贴身的衣物覆盖住Peter抽搐的身体。Peter感到忧心忡忡，他皱着眉头向上拱起自己的屁股。他不再感到温暖，Adam抽出自己的手，带走了些许热度。Peter的脸被Adam捧着，他闻到了自己的味道。

“你叫我来就是为了这个吗？这和我们说好的不一样，Peter Quill。”

Adam的短发蹭过他的脖子，最后一次，然后他起身离开了。室内变得全然黑暗，一切都消融，Peter掉入深渊。

-

Adam消失了。Peter记不起那根愚蠢的手杖到底什么时候、又是被谁扔到了哪里。

Groot冲他嚷嚷着什么，细小的树叶落在他的脸上。Peter匆忙起身，撞翻了桌子上的小酒杯。他揉了揉眼睛，把Adam的身影从梦境的水雾中抹去。

“我们该出发了，”Rocket大喊着。“我警告你们，我真的不喜欢地球。”


End file.
